


curing boredom

by attackoftheangryeyebrows



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoftheangryeyebrows/pseuds/attackoftheangryeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This is like Moldova all over again," said Eames gleefully. "Don't you agree, darling?"</i>
</p><p>  <i>Slamming a new clip into his Walther P22, Arthur replied, "South Ossetia."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	curing boredom

**Author's Note:**

> The movie RED kinda inspired this, but it's really because I was suffering from writer's block and got the first sentence from a website for writing prompts. Either way enjoy!

Ariadne clung to the steel bars of the fire escape, five floors above the alley and wondered, "How did I get up here?" She and Arthur had just been enjoying a nice meal is a nondescript diner when Eames had suddenly burst in. He slid into their booth, smashing Arthur against the wall, panting.

_"Hello, darlings! Lovely weather, eh?"_

_Arthur glared while Ariadne just gaped like a fish. Eames's hair was a mess and his suit was practically in shreds and stained with various dark fluids. She didn't even want to think about what they could be._

_"Mr. Eames, what do you want?"_

_"Oh, you know, the usual. But I'll be more than happy to settle for living another day." He leaned forward, and whispered conspiratorially, "Any chance you're armed? I seem to be outnumbered."_

_And then several loud, scary men burst into the diner, waving Berettas and AK-47s around like they were going out of style. Unsurprisingly Arthur pulled guns out of thin air and covered them while Ariadne and Eames ran out the back._

She blinked, and Eames was there, holding his hand out to her. He had a wild grin on his face, like he was having the time of his life (he more than likely was). She reached up and he grabbed it, hauling Ariadne up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"This is like Moldova all over again," said Eames gleefully. "Don't you agree, darling?"

Slamming a new clip into his Walther P22, Arthur replied, "South Ossetia."

Eames's brow furrowed. Ariadne flinched as gunfire came from below, ricocheting off the fire escape. Arthur grabbed her, and started to push her and Eames towards the stairs to the roof. She opened her mouth to protest but the forger grabbed her around the waist and forced her to the front of the line.

"Arthur knows what he's doing. Let's leave it to the professional, shall we?"

"But-"

Then there were more bullets flying, all from Arthur, and talking became second to hauling ass. When his clip was empty, Eames would open fire, until he was out and then Arthur would be ready to go again. Ariadne had no idea how they managed to go around with so much ammo and not get caught.

Half an hour later, they had crossed several rooftops and taken a cab to one of Arthur's safe houses in the city. Ariadne wandered through it, dazed, her ears still ringing while the men went into the kitchen. The safe house was very depressing, lacking all signs of life. Not a single picture graced the gray walls and the couch was infested with moths. Arthur apparently hadn't been by here in a long time, because she couldn't imagine the point man leaving any place in such awful shape. At least there wasn't dust.

The kitchen was bright and clean, causing Ariadne to shield her eyes when she walked in. Eames sat at the kitchen table, minus his shirt. He winced as Arthur disinfected several deep cuts on his chest. His very muscular chest, she noticed, her face warming. Ariadne had never seen him without a shirt on. He was fit and tan, probably from his time in Mombasa. The tattoos didn't hurt his image either.

"Why do you do this, Eames? Why can't you just stay out of trouble?"

"You know me, darling," he muttered through clenched teeth. "Bad things tend to happen when I get bored."

It took Ariadne a moment to realize that neither of them had seen her yet. She moved back, away from the light. This scene felt too personal somehow, like she was peeping. It wasn't in their words but in their tone, their eyes. Arthur's smile was soft and Eames seemed to possess a little less bravado. He made no snarky comments as Arthur deftly stitched him up, his hands gentle with the needle and thread.

Without speaking, she left them alone, preferring to investigate the rest of the place. She could always ask for details later.


End file.
